The present invention relates to an improved scale arrangement comprising three or more load cells which are compensated for both lateral and longitudinal displacement of the load on the scale platter or platform and to a method of accurately compensating the scale so that the output of the scale is independent of the position of the weight on the scale.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,128 granted Apr. 27, 1971 to Lockery discloses a dual beam load cell compensated for longitudinal displacement of the load. Copending application of Griffen, Ser. No. 272,928 filed June 12, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,175 issued Apr. 19, 1983, discloses an improved compensating arrangement for a dual beam load cell. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,748 granted Aug. 11, 1981 to Lockery et al relates to a single beam load cell wherein the radius of the fillet between the load section and the mounting section is adjusted so that a load cell becomes substantially insensitive to inboard-outboard loading. Such adjustments are difficult to make and time consuming. Another compensated single beam load cell arrangement is disclosed in copending application of Griffen et al, Ser. No. 358,195 filed Mar. 15, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,609 issued, June 12, 1984. U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,033 granted Feb. 28, 1950 to Oberholtzer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,195 granted Apr. 14, 1981 to Lockery; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,429 granted Apr. 14, 1981 to Lockery are also of interest.